Grey's anatomy family
by Melissa97
Summary: Derek/Meredith- Zola 19 Bailey 16 Ellis 13 Alex/Jo- Liam 15 Chris 14 Allie 13 Owen/Amelia- Adam 15 Avia 14 Newborn Nico Jackson/April-Harriet 13 Lucas 12 Jacob 10 Callie /Arizona- Sofia 19
1. The camping trip

I write about grey's anatomy fanfiction


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody is at merediths house planning a camping trip for the week of vacation

Meredith tells every body we leave Friday and return next Friday everyone seems to agree to merediths idea derek says what are we waiting for let's get packing meredith packs her bag and then she checks her kids bags she and derek put the bags in the car and wait for the next morning

At owen and Amelias place they packed there bags amelia went to bed early and the kids where just in there rooms playing owen asked amelia are you okay she says yeah I'm just tired but the truth is amelia has been having Braxton hicks the whole day . Adam there son comes in and says can I take my xbox owen says are you crazy were leaving all that behind and go your mother just fell asleep he's says ok.

Jo packs alex hers and the kids bags alex tells her your so hot she's says alex please don't get me distracted I'm trying to pack our bags . Chris walks in and says mom can I take my bow and arrow she says tell your father alex responds with a no you may hurt someone. Jo and Alex go to bed and they here the door open all 3 kids come in and lay on the floor. Alex says alright if your sleeping in here be quiet and good night my 3 animals Jo laughs and says goodnight kids

Jackson and april pack there bags and Jackson says make sure to pack my blue shorts she says I won't forget he goes and puts the kids to bed Jacob started crying and said he watched a scary movie and can't sleep jackson lays in bed with him and when he was gonna go Jacob didn't want to let go so Jackson carried him to bed with him and april.

Next morning

Derek wakes the kids up and packs a suture kit in the car just in case of an emergency. Bailey helps derek pack the cooler with beers and waters . Meredith Zola and Ellis make sandwiches and burritos for the drive over there . Before they left meredith tells the kids do any of you have to go to the restroom they all say no . Ellis asks meredith where are we going to go to the restroom when we arrive derek laughs and says outside sweetheart she responds with an eeewww

Owen and Amelia wake up and tell the kids to get ready so they could get on going. While there in the car Adam says mom what's the babys name amelia says I don't know what do you guys like owen says I like Matthew amelia says it's OK she asks the kids what to you guys like Avia says she likes kyson Adam says he likes the name Nico.

Jo and Alex where supposed to be on the road an hour ago Jo says what are we going to tell the others alex says we can tell them we had a busy night she laughs then says ok she tells the kids hurry let's go now

Jackson and april where in a hurry too because they couldn't sleep with Jacob rolling around like crazy they woke up and told the kids to get dressed quick. Jacob told April mom you kick a lot April tells him you little liar Jackson says it's true one time she kicked me in my man parts . Then they all started laughing.


	3. Chapter 4

They all arrived at there campsite

Meredith and derek where the first ones to arrive derek and bailey set up there tents. Derek and meredith were going to sleep in one tent and Zola and Ellis . Bailey was going to share a tent with alex and jos sons Chris and Liam also with his cousin Adam. Derek went hiking with Ellis to pick up firewood and they saw a deer.

A little bit later on owen and Amelia arrived owen said sorry where late amelia had to go to the restroom a lot. Amelia then said hey I'm carrying our heavy baby owen then said sorry the kids went off to play so that left owen meredith amelia and derek . They sat down and talked about the baby meredith asked how many weeks are you amelia she said 38 weeks . Derek said wow and you decided to come .

Jo and Alex arrived an hour later they got off and meredith asked what took so long alex said i don't know long night you know. Meredith said of course you guys should totally have a baby . Jo said well I have to think that one threw. Alex said but I want another one Jo then said if I have one I name it alex said alright.

Jackson and april arrived with pizza so the others wouldn't be mad for there lateness . Jacob fell asleep on the road so they left him in the car . Jackson set up his and April's tent. Then Jackson went to carry Jacob out the car . Derek then told April you guys totally need to have a baby.

It got night they all surrounded around the fire and told stories april then asked amelia if the baby has a name and Amelia said yes . Meredith said really earlier you told me that the baby is nameless . Alex said what is it what's the name. Owen then said yeah what's the name amelia. She then said the babies name is Nico kyson hunt. Jo then said that's adorable alex then said i have an announcement to make Jo then yelled ALEX he said what they should know . Meredith then said know what april said i need to make an announcement too meredith then said me too. Alex then said Jo is pregnant with my twins everyone was in shock . April then said I'm pregnant too meredith than said me too. Everybody was exited to here that more babies where coming soon . Alex then said do you guys know the gender they all responded with a yes . Derek said we are having a baby boy. April said I'm having a baby girl . Alex then said me and jo are having a boy and a girl. They all congratulated each other.


	4. Chapter 5

They all decided to go fishing but Ellis and Chris said they didn't want to go alex and meredith decided to leave them. They all went up a trail to the lake derek was leading the trail . Back at the campsite Chris and Ellis locked eyes on each other Chris went in for a kiss and so did Ellis. They then went in the tent Chris took off his shirt but Ellis said no sex please Chris then said alright. On the lake they so far caught 3 fish bailey said let's go where not going to catch anything derek then told him to be patient. Amelia then said my feet are really sore I'm going to go sit at the campsite Meredith then said I'll join you . They arrived but Ellis and Chris where nowhere to be seen amelia then heard a noise from the tent she opened it and found Ellis and Chris making out she then said mer you have to see this . Meredith then yelled Ellis Lexie Sheperd what where you doing she then said nothing. Chris then said I'm gonna go meredith said that would be a smart move . Amelia then said hey Ellis come on we've all had our first kiss . Meredith then told Ellis I'm not going to tell your father I'm gonna let this slide . Ellis then said thanks mom I love you. Amelia then said hey I'm just had a contraction meredith then said let me check if your dilated theyou went in the tent and meredith told amelia your at a 6 amelia this baby is coming soon . Meredith wrote a note to owen that said hey amelia is dilated to a 6 Ellis ran to the lake to give him the note . He quickly came and told amelia our baby is coming. Meredith then told amelia your at a 7 your dilating fast . She then told owen go get alex he's delivered more babies than us . Alex came and said okay we need to towels and blankets . Amelia then pushed out a big baby boy . Alex weighed him on the fish scale he weighed 9 pounds 6 ounces


	5. Chapter 6

Alex then wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed him to owen . Everybody came and saw amelia sitting on a chair holding the baby . Derek said congratulations Amy he's beautiful. Owen then said well everybody meet Nico kyson hunt 9 pounds 6 ounces. April then said wow he has lots of dark hair. Derek asked what color are his eyes amelia then said he hasn't opened his eyes wide enough to see. Owen said i hope there hazel or green . Derek then said no he's going to have big blue eyes . Alex then told Jo I can't wait for our two babies april then asked when are you due Jo said in 6 months. April then said she's due in 5 and a half months. Amelia then asked alex if they already have names picked out he then said yeah we do. Jo then said confused we do he said yeah remember you wanted a baby but I kind of didn't and I said we can have one unless I name it and you said deal . But alex lied jo was supposed to name them . Alex then said there names are Alex Jr aka AJ and Jenny Marie . Jo then said those are cute names meredith was holding Nico and then told amelia how is he going to get home he doesn't have a car seat or clothes. Amelia then said well I'll think of something.

It was there last night there and they all went to bed early . Derek kissed meredithsomeone belly and said I can't wait to meet the little guy . Meredith turned 4 months that day derek said let's name him something cool. Amelia slept with the baby on her chest he was so quiet . The boys went to sleep all in one tent and so did the girls . Early that morning Derek Jackson and april made breakfast for everyone . Owen woke up and decided to help . Jackson asked him how was the baby last night he said he was perfect . They all woke up soon and they all got ready to go . Meredith drove in her car with Amelia the baby and Jo and april. Meredith was headed to the hospital while the others were going to merediths house. They parked in front of hospital and requested a gurney. Dr bailey was on call at that time and she said wow Sheperd he's big . They cleaned him up and he opened his eyes . Dr bailey then said wow he has blue eyes . They took him to the nursery to be monitored on . Soon came owen and their kids Adam and Avia they were excited to meet the new baby . They got to hold their new brother Nico and he let out a huge cry owen then said let's go guys let's let your mom and brother have rest .

The next morning they got to go home owen bought the baby an outfit that said hello I'm Nico. Amelia then said let's go home . He then said yeah let's do that but where going to have visitors she then said that's fine . They arrived amelia put the baby in his little rocker and watched him rock . She then sat down and said I need a drink owen laughed and said amelia really you just had a baby. She then said I'm joking owen then said you better be . Adam then came and asked if he could hold his brother amelia then said sure and handed the baby to him .Later Meredith and derek came to visit they knocked on the door but no answer . Derek then opened the door with his key and found owen and Amelia sleeping on the couch . Meredith than saw the rocker with no baby she got worried and asked derek where's Nico. They heard crying from Adams room and saw that he was frustrated trying to make a bottle not knowing how to . Derek then said need help and taught him how to prepare a bottle. Meredith and derek where gonna leave and comeback later they asked Adam if he could handle it he said yeah so they left him.


	6. Chapter 7

When school ended Bailey Liam Adam and Chris went to the hairsalon to get there hair dyed ellis and allie tagged along while avia harriet lucas and jacob went to there houses . Bailey then decided to get his golden blond hair red liam then changed his brown hair into a dark blue his brother chris got his brown hair blue too. Adam was kind of nervous but he changed hs black hair into blond stripes allie and ellis just got the tips of there hair blue . They all went to there own homes and into there rooms . There parents got home from work sooner meredith planned a dinner at her house . At alexs and jos home he yelled kids get ready its aunt mers turn for dinner this week (each week one of them hosts a dinner on mondays) chris then ran to liams room secretly and said dude ours and allies hair he gave chris a beanie to where while he wore a hat allie then put her hair in a bun and was able to hide the blue tips. At owens home he knocked on adams room and said hey bud were going to dinner at aunt mers he then put on a hat on . Amelia said you guys get on going i will leave the house in a bit she then told owen that she needed to feed the baby because he was starting to get fussy . Jackson and april told there kids to get ready for dinner at aunt mers .

AT MEREDITHS HOME

Meredith and derek set the table while bailey and ellis where upstairs derek yelled kids come down here dinners almost ready alex and jo arrived and chris and liam went with bailey and allie went with ellis .Owen soon arrived with adam and avia and behind them was jackson and april and there kids . they were all sitting at the dinner table and meredith asked owen wheres amelia he said that nico was getting fussy so she stayed behind to feed him but she should be here soon . jo told her boys to take off there hats but they didnt listen thats when alex said hello are you deaf take off your hats they didnt listen so alex took off there hats reaviling there blue hair . Thats when owen told adam take off your hat too bud he took it off reaviling his blond stripes at that moment amelia walked in holding the carrier with the baby in it and she said oh my god adam really she didnt want to make a big deal infront of the others . Jo told her boys wait till we get home boys Allie said mom don't just get them in trouble get me in trouble too I dyed the tips of my hair blue . Derek said bailey Ellis what about you too bailey said he didn't dye is hair Adam the said liar . Derek pulled off his hat and his hair was red derek then looked at Ellis and said well my hairs dyed too. All parents where pretty upset but they couldn't do much about it.

Dinner was over all the adults where in the living room and the kids were outside playing. They where all talking about there kids . Derek then said me and mer may have decided on a name for our baby they all wanted to know what was it mer then said his name will be Zane Maxwell Sheperd. April said that's such a cute name. Amelia then asked wait who's babys coming 1st April said I'm 29 weeks and 2 days mer said she was 28 weeks Jo said i will be 29 weeks tomorrow. Amelia then said so april and jacksons baby is coming 1st that when alex then said mine will come first because she's carrying twins so they will most likely be born early . The guys went to the backyard leaving the ladies to talk . Amelia heard Nico crying so she went to go get him and he needed a diaper change. Meredith asked amelia on how was she on sleep she said not so good she then told amelia to go to sleep in her bed and she'll watch Nico for her . She was so relieved and handed Nico to meredith she then said if he gets hungry there's a bottle of milk i pumped in his diaper bag . Amelia slept for an hour and when she woke up everybody had gone home and derek and meredith where downstairs with nico . Amelia then asked about owen then derek said he went home with adam and avia she then put the baby in his carseat and derek walked her out


End file.
